


He’s changed

by WowSoBoring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, flufff, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring
Summary: A letter from a certain Vicky Krum arrives at the mailbox. This time, it’s not half as bad as it seems it’s going to be.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	He’s changed

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff i guess
> 
> If there’s a requirement for a chapter where Ron, Harry and Hermione are having brownies, be sure to let me know in comments

Hermione had liked Ron for quite some time. If she tried to pinpoint that exact moment, it’d be very hard. Even back in the second year, she felt so flattered when he defended her with such ferocity when Draco had said that slur to her. She hadn’t realized what it meant until he explained it to him. Even in her third year when Snape had called her “an insufferable know-it-all”, Ron had leapt to her defense. She was rather surprised when he did that, though, seeing how he would mock her for being a know-it-all. But then again, he never used the word “insufferable” to describe her. Maybe that’s what set him off. It was rather obvious she wanted Ron to ask him to the Yule Ball (before when he was supremely desperate to get a date) so when he just used his lame attempt at ‘flirting’ to ask her to the ball at the last possible moment, she’d turned him down. She was Hermione. She had dignity.

Then they’d get into their scuffles and then get on good terms again. It was amusing for a while but after a while, it got exhausting. She remembered how much she hated his fling with Lavender freaking Brown. She had to pretend to like Cormac.  _ Cormac.  _ But then he’d gotten poisoned and mumbled her name in his sleep. That left her positively giddy even though it hadn’t resulted in anything.

It was obvious that her least fond memory of Ron was when he’d walked off on her. Obviously it was that darnedest locket and she was glad that she could blame the locket. He seemed quite reproachful after that ordeal to say the least. He apologised to her about that same thing last week as they were cuddling in bed. “It’s okay Ron…” she sighed, shaking her head. She didn’t even care about that moment anymore. She knew Ron would never do that to her unless he were off his rocker. A guy loyal enough to stand up to Snape or Bellatrix or a child loyal enough to almost sacrifice himself in the game of wizard chess would never in his right mind walk out on someone he called a friend unless he were being poisoned. Which he kind of was.

So when she reached home that day, she realised something finally.

She turned the key in the lock and witnessed a smiling Ron. He’d gotten off work early, apparently and had prepared a Spaghetti dinner for the both of them. She was amused he’d gotten off work early since he’d usually be busy till 9 pm. It seemed sometimes that the days that were hard for her were easy for him and vice versa.

Ron was a good cook to say the least. He’d admitted to spending a lot of time with his mother as she cooked when he was a child. The spaghetti tasted splendid. As she was wiping her chin of any pasta sauce that could’ve been in her face, Ron cleared her throat.

“Thought you’d wanted this. Arrived at the post today.” He said normally as he handed her a letter.

Sent from Viktor Krum.

It was a “Happy Thanksgiving” card that had arrived too late. Krum would send her those too. 

“Oh, uh, do you know what this is?” Hermione asked, carefully.

“Oh yeah, it’s a thanksgiving card sent by, uh, Vicky” he chuckled, grinning.  _ Grinning _ . Not jealous, not cold. Grinning. 

“You aren’t jealous?” Hermione asked, incredulously.

“Bloody hell, no.” He exclaimed. “I admire Vicky’s spirit. I would’ve given up by now.”

“I thought this was going to be a fight.” She said, taken aback. She’d already planned how she’d defend herself. She’d come up with some good points to counter whatever she was sure he had to say.

But he didn’t say anything.

“Awww, Hermione, you like fighting with me” he smirked, playfully. Not bitterly. Playfully.

“No, I can’t say I do. Did Ginny tell you to react this way or something?”

“No, not really”, Ron said, “it just didn’t seem to make any sense.”

“You think about what makes sense now? Where is my Ron and what have you done with him?”

“I’m not surprised you’d think I would be jealous, to be honest.” Ron said. “I mean, c’mon Hermione. We’ve been going out for a year now. We’ve been living together for three months. Last week we declared our love for each other for the first time. I mean, yeah I’d be jealous if Vicky Krum sent you this like nine months ago. It doesn’t make any sense to react that way after all this time. I know I’m the most irrational and nonsensical person alive, possibly but even I have limits.”

Then he chuckled to himself, muttering “Vicky Krum”.

“Well, in that case, someone’s getting brownies tonight. Fresh baked” Hermione smiled.

“Yay! Should I call Harry? He talked about wanting to have brownies and he got off at the same time as me.”

“Sure” she grinned.

At that moment she realized why she loved Ron so much. It wasn’t just only because of his red hair and blue eyes that looked like fire and water, resembling his personality. It wasn’t just only because he was fiercely loyal and defended all his friends. It was also because he changed. For the better. Without anyone telling him. All by himself. 

————

A few hours later when Harry had left and both of them were tidying up the kitchen, Hermione had to ask, “Is there no other reason why you’re being so cool?”

Ron responded, kind of ashamed, “well, uh, you know, whenever I call him Vicky, I just, it just helps.” He spat out awkwardly.

“Why are you ashamed?”

“Well i know you. I know you’d then start calling me Ronnie or some other rubbish name!” He said defensively.

“Ron, c’mon, you know I’d never do that.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Now will Ronniekins help me clear these crumbs off the floor?”

He scowled for the first time that night. “Well I will, if Hermy Ninny passes me a napkin” he retorted.

Both of them laughed uncontrollably.


End file.
